legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maximilian the Pegasusmon
Maximilian is Eric's older brother. Like his younger brother, he fall to the dark side, but unlike Eric who became evil just to being treated with respect, Maximilian become evil to kill Blue to have Amalthea for himself and marry with her to become the leader of the Unicorns. Due his charismatic personality, Maximilian was able to convince the unicorns to marry Amalthea. When he learns Amalthea loves Blue, he decide to get rid of him and tried to convince the unicorns that Blue is a threat for all the multiverse. However, James (Blue's protégé) was able to expose his true nature and is exiled for good as result. Maximilian swore revenge in both Blue and Spike. Greatest Strength: His Charisma Greatest Weakness: His Arrogance and Overconfidence LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Maximillain and Pan both appear at the end of act 4 trying to take revenge on Maka, Lizbeth and Boomer through their friends. Though Discord shows up and saves them by handcuffing the two with the help of Isabella, Castiel and May. He and Pan then use titan on the decapitated Josh which brings him back as a cyborg and makes him bigger, stronger and evil. Maxmillain and Pan discuss their plans with Blue after Pan convinces him to work with him. Maxmillian and Pan ambush the heroes and attempt to kill them using the curse due to Pan took advantage of the scaophrah curse when smoke from a very much alive person saves them. He and Pan also work on the curse they sicced on Henry as part of their plan as Pan wants another heart in his great grandson. Pan has Maxmillina poison Blue once the job is done since he's done with him.. Maxmillian and Pan kidnap Cadence so they can bring Blue down after the poison takes too much time. Blue too weak to fight him, Magneto tries his hand, but Maximillian seems too fast to hit when Frida, Colress, Qui-Gon and the Multi-Universal Resistance show up and Frida puts up a candle where she whispers his name, as a result Blue is saved and he dies. He begs Pan to save him, But Pan casts him aside as his usefulness has expired. Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, Peter Pan(formerly), Felix, Lost Boys Enemies: Blue, Zoe, Jake, Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multi-Universal Resistance, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Team Free Will, Peter Pan Powers * Star Shower (Shooting Star): Shoots a cluster of stars from his wings. * Equus Beam (Silver Blaze): Shoots a green beam from his forehead. * Mane Wind (Needle Rain): Blasts a shower of needles from his mane. * Golden Noose (Sanctuary Bind): A unison attack with Nefertimon; binds enemies with a rope of nigh unbreakable golden light. Gallery F027448e77 68680182 o2.jpg 9e74dc5f02 68680186 o2.jpg F2fa6c7b7b 68680189 o2.jpg Heiliger Strahl 1.jpg Tumblr loax18qPZf1qci12wo1 500.gif Pegasusmon.jpg Tumblr m088szKJp81qfkbfbo1 500.jpg 4572142426a8784226600l.jpg Silberfunken 2.jpg Pegasusmon's Equus Beam AttackAnimation.png Pegasusmon2.gif CI 66843 1344805191.jpg Pegasusmon b.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Narcissist Category:Jerks Category:Misogynists Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Sibling Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Sadists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Hypocrites Category:Knight Templar Category:Rivals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Flyers Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Elementals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Armored Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Former Members of The Yami Squad Category:Blue's Archenemies Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Ferals Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Envious Characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Stock Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Characters Category:The Dragon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Brotherhood of Shadows Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Second in Command Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:False Hero Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Traitors Category:Home Office Members Category:OCs Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Seitz Category:Obsessive Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dave Mallow